Totally Psychonauts
by Overlord Exor
Summary: The girls will meet agents of the supernatural for one thing in common; save the minds of every living being. Plus the story will have humor, romance and uh... whatever you read in it. I don't own Psychonauts nor Totally spies.
1. Prologue

**Overlord E: Hey Happy Valentine's Day, still the worst day in existence.**

**Dark 64: I'm going to have to agree with you.**

**Overlord E: Really, why?**

**Dark 64: It's a day for couples and married couples only, which make me, want to gouge my own eyes out!**

**Overlord E: More ways in one but anyway that's not why we're here. We have decide to post a new crossover story and we hope you like it plus the new "My Little Pony" that Dark 64 is writhing in a rough draft (LOL).**

**Dark 64: I still f***ing hate you for making doing that.**

**Overlord 64: Get over it. You lost the bet but it's the only way to my little cousin for not finishing the Christmas story but you agree that I have time to finish it by next Christmas and that you take the idea of my…**

**Dark 64: NO SPOILERS DUDE!**

**Overlord E: Oh right, thanks for warning. Anyway I don't owe the characters from the show you know or the game but one of the main characters has the same name but like those parallel dimensions or universes or something like that and some characters are our own ideas.**

**23:59 P.M., United Nation, New York City** – Inside of the security room, a 32-year old muscular man in a security outfit was watching the monitor screens of different rooms. "No matter what, I will protect the secrets for future peace." "Awww, what a loyal employee who will fight for this building and its secrets." He turned around and saw a strange male figure in the shadows. "What the…!? (He pulled his nightstick) who the hell are you and how the hell did you get here!?" The shadow figure gave out a maniacal laugh "Never mind that. I'm here for the secrets of the U.N. in your brain." The Security guard growled at him "I'll never squeal!" "Who said you will talk? Your brain is what I'm here for!" The guard looked confused "What?" "Bless you." "Huh?" The figure lifted his arm out of the shadows revealing to be a stainless steel, 5 prompted claw and released green dust in the face of the guard. The guard whiffed the dust and tried not to sneeze. "I'll… never… let… you… win… ACHOO!" He let out a huge sneeze and an object flew out from him and het the wall. "Thank you sir, I'll have those horrible cavities in that brain of yours. Don't worry, as a dentist, I'll fix it and be it back. Good night sir." The guard drool a little as the figure makes his escape and looked at the monitors "T.V.? T.V."

**Dark 64: O.K. what the hell was that?**

**Overlord E: What you didn't like it?**

**Dark 64: No I like it, I just adding suspense.**

**Overlord E: Oh, please leave a review since we'll be writing rough-draft chapters before typing it in.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Overlord E: Here's another chapter of Totally Psychonauts.**

**Dark 64: enjoy and we don't own either of Psychonauts and Totally Spies.**

**Mali-U 11:51 A.M.**, At Mali-U Café; Clover, Sam and Alex were studying for a big science test and Clover and Alex are stressing out "Awww… I'm gonna fail this test!" yelled Clover. "Me too!" agree Alex. "Calm down girls. You both gonna do fine." Said Sam and Clover and Sam looked at her with big watery eyes full of hope. "Thanks Sam." Said Clover, "You sure know how to cheer us up." Just as their hopes were rising up, it suddenly came crashing down at the sight of Mandy and Mindy walking up to them. "(Snobby laugh) you're studying for the test?" smirk Mandy. "Aren't you?" Alex asked them. "Why should we? We'll pass with flying colors! Later losers!" said Mindy and left with Mandy. Anime flames appeared behind them as they growled in rage. "Let's forget about them and focus on the test." They agreed but Alex remembers something important "Wait! I need to fill the car up with gas first." They headed for the parking lot and made a quick stop to the gas station.

**Gas Station 12:40 P.M.,** They were filling up the car with gas until an elementary school bus came with no numbers on it nor a driver. The Girls got closer to it, the hood of the bus and sucked them in.

**To be continued**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Overlord E: Here's the next chapter.**

**Dark 64: Enjoy and laugh.**

As the girls screamed while sliding down a tube, they eventually landed on a sofa in Jeremie's office. "Glad you're here girls, I have a mission for you." "Can it wait Jer. We have a big test to study." "Clover whined. "I wish it could but this is very serious. We just gather Intel that there was a break-in at the United Nation last night." The girls were shock to hear that. "What was stolen, Jer?" Sam asked and Jer was unsure "Well… that's the problem…. Nothing was stolen." The girls were surprised to hear that. "What?! But that makes no sense!" Sam yelled, "I understand the situation but the chief of security was the only witness but he's somehow became a babbling imbecile who only says "TV" all the time." Clover sighed "I think those screens rotted his brain." Jerry cleared his throat "Anyway… I need you girls you find any clues if our mysterious intruder left." Jerry went to his desk to pull out the girls assign gadgets "Here are your gadgets; here we have the "Tornado in the can" hairspray, the zero gravity boots, the laser lipstick and the x-ray sunglasses." The girls pulled their X-powers and their hologram suits appeared on them and grabbed the gadgets "Good luck girls on your assignment." The floor opened and the girls fell in screaming.

**5:00 PM, The Spectacular Circus, Rome – **Near the Roman Colosseum was a huge circus tent firing fireworks from cannons towards the sky. Inside the circus tent on the tightrope was a young looking 20 year-old male acrobat in brown clothes with crimson hair covering his eyes, a helmet with red-lens goggles on it, wearing a backpack, holding a parasol singing and dancing while dodging flying knives and fireballs. Below him was three other men; one with a mixture of blonde and orange hair spitting fireballs, one with silver long hair was juggling knives and tossing them at the acrobat and one with dark black hair with muscles lifting two adult tigers without a struggle.

_B-A-B-B-A means bad  
>D-A-B-B-A means good<br>Oh what magic in the words we found by switching the words around  
>So if someday the bases are loaded and they're counting on you!<br>You just can't strike out if you up and shout…  
>Yabba-Dabba-Dabba<br>Yabba-Dabba-Dabba  
>Yabba-Dabba-Dabba-Doooo!<em>

He caught the knives with his hands that were thrown at him and swat the fireballs with the parasol.

_Yabba-Dabba-Dabba-Do!_

The acrobat jumped to the other side in the blink of an eye. The crowd cheered in excitement and everyone bowed to them "Thank you! Thank you! You're all amazing!" The people left and the 4 dudes were in their dressing trailer and the acrobat had an old man's head coming out of his ear. The others saw it and saluted like soldiers "Agent Cruller, it's good to see you again." They said it in sync. "It's good to you too my Psychonauts. I got a mission for you guys!" "What's the mission, sir?" The strong one asked. "A brain of a chief of security from the U.N. was stolen!" They were shocked to hear that "What?!" "No!" "…!" "Must have been tiny." Three of them fell down anime-style and yelled at the Acrobat "DUDE!" "Sorry." "Anyway, I need you guys to recover that brain and catch the thief." "Yes sir!" The old man went back in the head of the acrobat. The guys left the trailer went in some bushes and a large jet rise out of the ground. They entered the jet and it flow to the sky as the same old man saw them leave through a computer screen "Good luck, Agents Acrobat, Pyrotechnic, Knife Thrower and Strongman."

**Dark 64: Sorry for the long wait, we were continuing it on the roughdrafts.**

**Overlord E: Yeah and the song you read is **_**The Original Yabba-Dabba-Doo**_** from The Flintstones.**

**Dark 64: We'll update them as soon as we can but it will take a long time since we have jobs.**

**Overlord E: See ya and have a great summer.**


End file.
